


Bingo

by IrisoPage



Category: Ultraman (Anime 2019), Ultraman (Manga 2019)
Genre: Adad has a penis and a vagina, Alien genitalia, Body Paint, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Reader wants to count Adad's stripes, but in order to do that, he has to be naked. And then Reader gets naked.
Relationships: Adad(Ultraman)/Reader, Adad/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want another chapter, or have any other Ultraman ideas in the comments!

"Slingshot."

"I broke my slingshot, 'member?"

"You're missing out on some sweet threads, man."

Letting Adad play your Animal Crossing New Horizons file proved to be both incredibly hilarious and excruciatingly frustrating.

You were sprawled across his lap, so you could both see the handheld screen, of course. Not because he was attractive and had perfect thighs to lay across, or anything.

"How else can I get sweet threads?" He huffs, the joysticks clicking under his thumbs as the character wanders around aimlessly.

"Need those bells, hon."

"Anything with stripes?" He asks, setting his chin on top of your head.

"You can make custom designs. I could probably make a shirt that looks exactly like your stripes."

"I'm gonna dress you in all stripes." He explains as if this were the hottest fashion trend your island had ever seen.

“Hey, are you white with black stripes, or black with white stripes?” You stare up at him, trying to figure out where the stripes started and ended. “Is that rude to ask?”

“I’m fine with it.” He shrugs. "Don't know."

"Well, how many black stripes do you have?" You figured he had more white than black, but his pattern went a bit wonky in places, so you couldn't tell.

"Why would I know that?" He asked, looking genuinely baffled by the question.

"You're covered with stripes and you never counted them? Not even out of boredom?"

"You're covered with freckles, have you ever counted them?" He retaliates.

"That's different. These are tiny little dots, those are giant stripes." You gesture to your own arm, then his.

"We don't need to count our stripes. We can tell each other apart just by looking."

"I've got an idea." You perk up, suddenly jumping out of his lap and barreling out of the room.

He only goes back to playing the game, fairly used to your  _ 'ideas'  _ by now.

You charge back into the room a few minutes later, several art supplies falling from your arms along the way.

"I'm afraid to ask." Adad glances over at you for a moment before saving his game.

"Get naked, I'm gonna count your stripes." You explain as you dump a pile of bingo blotters into his lap.

"What are these things?" He picks up one of the blotters and takes the cap off.

"It's paint, so we don't lose track of which stripes we've already counted." You press a bright green dot to your arm. "It's washable."

"Why do you have these?" He smirks, turning the dot you made into a smiley face.

"I used to work part time at a bingo parlor. Bingo people are savages." You pause and look wistfully into the distance as you remember times of yore. "Take off your clothes."

Without hesitation, he immediately starts disrobing. 

"What? No striptease?" You pretend to sound disappointed.

"Then you would have to keep your hands to yourself." He reminds you, though he makes a show of taking off his shirt and throwing it at you.

"True, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." You remove the shirt from your face and toss it aside.

"I'll put you down for an IOU." He assures as he starts unbuckling his pants.

"Can I get a lap dance too?" 

"That costs extra." He pulls down his pants and steps out of them.

While you are treated to a deliciously buff zebra cake posing in front of you, you can't help but notice the vast expanse of nothingness between his legs.

"I know you were genetically engineered, but are you just a ken doll?"

You stare at the dark void where you expected  _ something _ to exist there.

"Genetically  _ enhanced. _ " He corrects you.

"There ain't nothing 'enhanced' about this." You gesture to his crotch before palming at it, thinking maybe you were just missing something. "So, what? No dick? No pussy? Not even a lousy cloaca?" Now you really  _ do _ sound disappointed.

"Not if you keep rubbing it." 

He spreads his legs and tilts his pelvis into your touch.

"Does it have any stripes?"

"Isn't it your job to find out, Mx. Counter?" He smirks, thinking he made a pretty good point.

You pull your hand away and inspect some clear gelatin-like substance left on your fingers. Though a bit hesitant, you pop your finger into your mouth and try to figure out what the taste reminded you of. You wanted to say like lightly salted butter.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" He pouts. 

"I'm here on a mission, not to jerk you off." You remind him as you organize the paint blotters for optimal blotting technique.

"Can't you do both?"

"Just lay down. If I don't find out the answer, it will haunt me for the rest of my days." Your tone suddenly serious.

"As much as I would love to see that, I already took everything off and I don't feel like putting them back on." He explains as he sits down. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Aren't I always?" 

"Maybe  _ you _ should take off your clothes. Wouldn't want to get paint on them." He points out with a smug grin.

You were looking for an excuse to get naked, and you couldn't argue with his impeccable logic. Might as well join the party. 

"Just remember the mission." You tell him firmly as you remove your shirt.

"Alright, alright, put the dots on me." He rolls his eyes before laying down on his stomach.

You pull down your pants and underwear, evening out the playing field between the two of you. Plus, you would be pissed if this cheap paint actually stained the one pair of nice pants you wore around guests.

He watches with hazy eyes, seemingly uninterested, save for a quick flick of his tongue to taste the air. It’s a carnivore thing. 

You climb over him and straddle his lower back, trying not to touch his butt with your butt. You really had the urge to lay on top of him and get the maximum amount of skin on skin from those sweet stripes, but you couldn’t just let Adad know his charms worked  _ that _ effectively. Thankfully, you weren’t wet enough for him to feel...yet. The longer you perched on his brawny back, the more turned on you would become. Stupid Sexy Alien. 

If you focused on this task, maybe it would keep your mind off wanting to rail him.

You open the blue blotter and press the first dot to one of the stripes on his back.

"Hey, that's cold!" He flinches, jostling you from your seat on top of him.

"If you smear it, I'll have to start over.” You huff as you adjust yourself, unintentionally grinding against him.

“Aren’t you supposed to warm these things up before you do this?” He grumbles, settling back into the cushion. 

“Yes, because I often count the stripes of all the aliens I know.” You sigh sarcastically.

_ “I knew it.” _

Adad is relatively quiet as you count along his back, pressing your dots to each and every stripe. There were no stripes down his spine, but you couldn't help but notice the small plates that decorated his back.

"These bumps make you look like Neronga.”

You smooth your hand down his back and across the plates, yielding a shiver from Adad.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Thankfully, he can't see your smirk from where he's sitting, so you're able to continue your dotting.

"Alright, you’ve got at least sixteen stripes. I’m moving lower.”

Flipping around in an almost reverse cowgirl in the most graceful way you could manage, you admire the new view of his backside.

Now this was a man who never skipped leg day. 

Carefully reaching forward and starting with the far away places first, resting your hand on one of his cheeks for support.

“That doesn’t feel like counting.” He glances back at you, though he doesn’t sound like he minded. 

“If I paint your ass first, then I’ll smudge everything by the time I move to your legs.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I am the artist, and you are my canvas.” You declare with a dramatic flourish before counting up his legs.

He didn’t have many stripes on his backside, but that didn’t stop you from drawing a goofy picture on his buns.

“Alright, you’re  _ definitely  _ not counting now.” Adad tries to look back at you to see what the hell you were doing back there.

“Hey! The canvas isn’t supposed to move  _ or  _ sass me!” You snap at him, flopping back down on top of him in an attempt to get him to stay still.

“If you wanted to wrestle naked, you could have just said so.” He sighs, but allows you to pin him.

“I've got this side covered. I need you to turn over.” You wipe the sweat from your brow as you inspect your masterpiece of spots.

You didn’t get a very long look, because Adad quickly flipped over and took you with him. In a matter of seconds, you were removed from your perch on top of him and were suddenly pinned underneath him.

"I can't count from down here." You stare into those vibrant red eyes of his and feel yourself heating up.

"Maybe I'll keep you here then." His voice is so deep and close, you can feel it vibrate inside you. 

He brings his face close to your’s, his lips barely ghosting your own. You feel his warm breath on your skin, followed by his sharp teeth scarcely grazing you.

"You're dripping all over me."

"What? No, I'm not." He snaps out of his seductive gaze and cranes his neck to look behind him, the dots on his back still perfectly uniform.

"Not the paint." You gesture for him to look down. "You're  _ soaking  _ wet. Or, whatever you want to call it."

"I  _ tried _ to behave myself, at least.” He leans in again to purr in your ear. 

"If you let me finish counting, maybe I'll make it worth your while."

"If you make it worth  _ my _ while, maybe I'll let  _ you _ finish counting." He shoots back, hooking a digit under your chin as he goes to bring his lips in close.

"Ah, ah. If you don't let me finish, you can go home and count the rest  _ yourself _ ." 

"Hmph,  _ fine. _ ” He slumps his shoulders childishly before flopping back down. Laying on his back and putting his hands behind his head, he makes himself as comfortable as he can be while  _ tremendously  _ pent up and turned on.

You make sure to flash him a smile as you straddle his hips.

"I suppose the view makes up for it." His eyes scan over you, admiring every little detail, including all the paint that already smeared on to you.

He had most of his stripes on his torso, and you took your sweet time counting them.

Running your hands over his arms and broad shoulders before marking them with dauber. When you reached his pecs, he made a show of bouncing them.

"You're a ham." You shake your head at him, unable to keep from laughing.

"I thought you already counted my ham." 

"Yeah, well, I've got more meat to count." 

Shuffling yourself down to sit between his legs, you're met with an entire party platter. You decided to count the black patch covering his crotch as one stripe. You dot the area, but with how big the space was, you would need more coverage. Scribbling over the area with the marker, making Adad grunt at the contact.

"Now you're playing with it."

"Can you blame me?"

You press your hand against his lower region, transferring a bit of the paint to your hand. It felt noticeably squishier now and a hard nub starting to poke through the top. There’s a small opening that either wasn’t there before, or you hadn’t noticed it.

You press the tip of the dauber against it, swirling it around and successfully turning his cunt into a smiley face. 

All the while, Adad is breathing heavier and louder, visibly squirming and twitching under your touch.

"Is this fucking one dollar bingo blotter getting you off?" You laugh.

With another swipe of the marker, Adad finally lets out a shaky moan. His groin is completely blue by this point, but you want to spend a bit more time between his legs.

Resting your hands on his thighs as you lean down, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock, then trailing several more to the opening below it.

Getting blue paint all over your mouth, yet Adad’s desperate noises encourage you further. You take a slow long lick, completely coating your tongue with blue. Sticking it out to cheekily show it to Adad, moments before actually tasting it and realizing there was paint on your tongue. Not wanting to put it back in your mouth, you let it hang out.

You stare at each other for a moment, Adad completely forgetting his pleasure as he realizes how hilarious your fuckup was.

"Ethusth meh."

You move away from him and trudge to the bathroom in defeat

You return a few minutes later with a minty fresh and no longer blue tongue.

"This is not edible. Don't lick this." You gesture to his entire crotch area. 

"I'm not that flexible anyway. Believe me, I've tried." He’s regained slightly more composure than he did before, though still horny as ever.

"Just now, or in general?" 

"I prefer to keep you guessing."

"Alright, well I'm at 28. This shouldn't take much longer." You were still determined to find the answer to this meaningless question. “Let’s just count this as one big dot.” You gesture to his entire crotch.

You climb back over him and seat yourself on his stomach. You’re definitely wet now and he can tell, but he’s  _ just,  _ if not  _ more,  _ wet. You only had to finish counting up to his legs and  _ then _ you could get to the fun stuff.

Placing another dot on a barren stripe, when the paint suddenly smears. It was showing up just fine before, and there was no reason for the dots to smear like that.

You figure maybe you should switch to a new color, but you had to get rid of the traces of blue first. Licking your finger and swiping it over the stripe, effectively smudging the stripe itself. 

You stare at it for a moment before realizing that it  _ wasn’t  _ a stripe.

"Did you paint fake stripes on yourself while I was in the bathroom!?"

"Just making sure you're paying attention." He winks, his face displaying such a playful innocence to his little trick.

You lick the palm of your hand and do your best to wipe away any of the fakes, completely coating your hand in paint.

"I'm not going to eat you out until I'm finished counting." 

"Can't you eat me out,  _ then _ finish counting?" His expression softened for a moment, a slight whine to his voice.

"If I eat you out, I'm  _ definitely  _ not going to finish counting. It's now or never. You'll survive."

_ "Will I though?"  _

"I'm almost done, then you can cum." Your tone almost sincere as you pat his cheek. 

You continue counting, savoring each and every shiver beneath you as Adad tries to hide his desperation. For an evil moment, you consider telling him you lost count and have to start all over, but you weren’t sure  _ you _ could get through that chore again.

“Thirty-Eight!” You proudly claimed, almost out of breath from such a daunting task. 

"Happy now?" He finally sits up, pushing you off of his stomach and setting you on his thigh.

"Very. Thank you for letting me deface your entire body with the cheapest paint I own.” You smiled, clearly pleased with your artwork.

"I look like I belong in a Dr. Seuss book."

"People can learn a lot from this. Like how navy blue is not your color." You nod as you climb off of his lap and plunk down beside him.

"Now it's mine turn to paint you." He declares as he grabs the bright red blotter.

"What? Why?" You lean away from him in surprise.

"You make a better canvas anyway." He quickly goes for your goods.

"Not in the cooch area, I don't feel like getting some sort of infection.” You tell him firmly, not wanting to explain this situation to any medical professional.

“Oh, so it’s okay if I get something from expired bingo whatevers?”

“You’re a genetically engineered alien, you get free healthcare.” You point out, deciding it was only fair to let him have a turn to doodle all over you.

"I'm gonna paint something classy."

He declares as he writes 'insert here' along with an arrow on your thigh.

"Oh, yeah, that’s real classy."

"Wait, I've got a better one."

He scribbles 'Adad was here' on your other thigh.

"I thought I was a canvas, not a bathroom wall to graffiti on." You roll his eyes at his juvenile behavior.

“Alright, I’ve got an idea.” His face lights up as he starts drawing stripes on your chest.

"Are you sure this isn't a hate crime I'm not aware of?" You stare down at him incriminatingly.

"My species have evolved past that." He waves off your concerns as he continues turning you into a red zebra. 

“This is still weirder than  _ me  _ drawing on  _ you. _ ” 

"It'll look cute. Trust me." He smirks as he starts drawing on your back.

"Those don't feel like stripes. Those are circles."

"Every Dada has a different pattern. I'm making yours unique." You can practically hear his smirk.

"You're drawing a dick, aren't you?"

"You'll really be unique this way."

“Hey, I was nice and didn’t draw anything dumb like that on you.” You turn around, only to be met with the blotter in your face.

“I thought canvases didn’t move.” He frowns at your hypocrisy, but continues graffitiing anyway.

Drawing blush dots on your face, you retaliate and start peppering his face with blue dots.

“Isn’t that the one you were fucking me with?”

“Maybe.” You smirk quickly slashing the blotter across his face and giving him a constant blue smile.

Adad growls playfully before lunging at you and pinning you on your back, making it  _ his  _ turn to straddle  _ you.  _ Easily holding your wrists in one of his hands as he paints your lips red with the other. While the paint is cold on your face, the warmth emanating from your lower regions is overwhelming. 

“I think red looks good on you.” He purrs, tossing the blotter aside as he presses closer.

“Maybe navy blue really  _ is  _ your color…” Your voice lowers to match his.

_ "Wanna make purple?" _

  
  
  



End file.
